Dark Falz Elder
Dark Falz is one of the most wanted emergency missions because of its very high EXP reward. This article will mainly cover the combat, but you can check the Emergency Missions page for grouping guidelines. General Info The EM lasts for one hour and consists of two parts: Falz Arms and Dark Falz Elder. The EM starts with only the Falz Arm mission available and will switch over to Dark Falz Elder after 30 minutes. You need to complete the Falz Arm mission at least once during the first 30 minutes to unlock the Dark Falz Elder mission, clearing Falz Arm at any difficulty will unlock Dark Falz Elder for all difficulties. Dark Falz Arm can be repeated as many times as you want during the first 30 minutes but Dark Falz Elder can only be cleared once. Abandoning or Failing the Dark Falz Elder mission does not use up your clear attempt, so you can retry as many times as you want while the EM is active. Falz Arms Falz Arms is the great EXP portion of the EM. The arms can be killed in as fast as 20seconds and gives a good chunk of EXP each time they die which is also increased by +EXP tickets. So just kill it fast, return to campship and then reselect the mission. The EM spawns 4 hands(sometimes glitches into 8) which all share a common HP pool. The hands are weak to both electric and light elements and can be stunned when hit by electric techs. The "body" of the hand has the following special hit locations: *red dot below palm - weak point *red dot at back - weak point *finger heads - breakable part, weak point once broken *leg joints - breakable part, weak point once broken Each hand may drop more items from having it's parts broken, but it's generally better to go for more quick finishes by targeting the back. You're fairly safe from any attack that the hands can perform when behind them, just watch out for the floor getting marked red and attack by other nearby hands. The only dangerous move is when the hands join together and runs over the area like a train: keep an eye of the minimap when they do so, since the spot where they joined together will be safe from the attack. Hunters can use Over End from the ground, it will hit the weak point even without jumping. Rangers should be using Homing Emission with the multi target trick. Forces are recommended to use Zondeel (look, I know there's namegid, zanverse and that shit, but trust me - the extra damage from stunning falz arms so that the melees doesn't have to run around is more than what you can deal from using zanverse or namegid). Dark Falz Elder Falz Elder is the chance for 11* rares Adamans. Falz Elder has two phases: It starts with 8 arms, in this phase the upper 6 ones can be broken by attacking the red part that appears when they extend during attacks. Phase2 starts after 4 of the arms are broken. Falz will grow additional limbs up to 10 arms at the start of Phase2 and the upper 8 of those arms can be broken in same manner as phase 1. Dark Falz can be stunned by lightning tech or weapons with shock ability on them. Stunning Falz force it to lower and extend all its arms for a brief duration. The chance of stunning Falz lowers each time it gets stunned, so do not use lightning until the breakable lower arms already have been broken. Falz has about enough HP for 13 arm breaks. Normally people only attempt for 12 arm breaks as the 13th one requires some teamwork and timing by stunning Falz in phase1. Take care to use high DPS attacks that deals many light hits quickly instead of few heavy hits a when attacking the arms. As any overkill damage dealt to the arms also goes to Falz = less hp for other arms = less break = less chance of drops Category:Events